


Snowed In

by sparkysparky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fade to Black, M/M, Snowed In, Winter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysparky/pseuds/sparkysparky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack and Fitz are snowed in at a deserted cabin. Whatever shall they do???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isloremipsumafterall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/gifts).



> Not quite the prompt you asked for, but I couldn't think of a way to trap them in the garage. I figured a snowy cabin would suit just as well, and has the added bonus of a fireplace!

“I don’t think we can go further tonight,” Mack said, turning onto a dirt side road that was just barely passable. “But there’s a cabin up ahead. Skye marked it on the map in case the storm got worse.”

In the passenger seat, Fitz breathed a sigh of relief. He’d been gripping the hand rest for the last half-hour, wondering when the car was going to skid out of control and off the side of the mountain. The storm had only gotten worse since they left the, and showed no signs of lightening up. He and Mack were on their way back to the rendezvous point after collecting the items they’d been sent for, but there’d be no more travel tonight.

“Skye said the cabin would be stocked, so we shouldn’t have to worry about freezing,” Fitz said, breathing easing up as Mack put the car in park, but left the head lights on. They illuminated the cabin; it was small and dark, but looked sturdy enough for one night. The snow was coming down in heavy, thick flakes and already the windshield was covered enough it made it hard to see out.

“Stay here while I open the place up, I don’t think I could see without the headlights.”

Mack gave Fitz a wry grin, zipped up his parka, and opened the door. Fitz held his breath until the lights in the cabin went on, giving just enough light to a path from the car to the cabin. He grabbed their go bag, turned off the lights and the car, and followed Mack to the house.

Inside the house was chilly, but not unbearably cold. “I’ll build the fire if you want to see what there is for dinner,” Fitz offered. He wanted to do something useful, and they both knew who was better in the kitchen. Fitz was likely to melt something that shouldn’t be melted, while he could handle the fire with ease. Mack gave him a quick kiss and a grin, clearly thinking the same thing as Fitz, then shed his parka and headed into the small kitchen area.

The cabin was open-plan, with the kitchen and living area off the entry hall. There was another short hallway that presumably led to the bedroom and bathroom. Just one bedroom, Fitz remembered Skye saying. They’d have to share the bed, or someone would be stuck on the couch. Fitz wasn’t sure which option he preferred. He and Mack were…something, but they hadn’t defined that something yet, let alone shared a sleeping space or anything else, but neither did he want to sleep alone on the couch. He put the thoughts out of his mind for now, and headed for the large stack of wood at one end of the living room area, near the fireplace.

A half hour later the fire was crackling and Fitz and Mack were wrapped in blankets on the couch, eating the grilled cheese sandwiches and soup Mack had procured from the meagre offerings in the kitchen. Skye had said the cabin would be stocked; she hadn’t said they’d find anything gourmet. But the simple food was perfect in Fitz’s opinion; just what a cabin in the snowy woods required.

After a few minutes of silence, Mack cleared his throat and turned slightly on the couch. “So. Just the one bedroom. That going to be okay with you, Turbo?”

Fitz had hoped Mack wouldn’t bring this up just yet, and he felt his ears go warm at the implications. Sharing a bed with Mack would most likely lead to other things. Did he want that? He’d more than enjoyed what they’d gotten up to previously. He’d given a lot of thought to moving things along; he just hadn’t been sure how to bring it up. Maybe the storm had been a sign that tonight was The Night. And wow, was he glad that Mack wasn’t a telepath, because he’d never sounded so much like a teenager even when he was a teenager.

Realizing that Mack was waiting for an answer, Fitz set aside his empty dishes, and turned on the couch so he was facing Mack. He reached out and took Mack’s dishes as well, then moved so he was practically on Mack’s lap. It was one of his favorite places, and he sighed as Mack’s arms came around him and pulled him close.

“Um, yeah. It’s…good.” More words than that failed him, something had happened less and less frequently as of late, unless his emotions were high. If the pounding of his heart was anything to go by, his emotions could rocket into the sky right now.

Mack didn’t ask if he was sure, just pulled him closer and kissed him, cupping one hand at the base of Fitz’s neck and using the other to pull Fitz fully onto his laps. The blankets fell unnoticed to the floor.

Fitz didn’t think he’d ever tire of Mack’s kisses; Mack kissed the way he did everything else: with his whole body. They never failed to leave Fitz panting and warm all over, his prick hard in his pants and desperate for release. This time, instead of ignoring the hardness pressed against his stomach, Mack pushed Fitz’s shirt up, drawing back just long enough to pull it completely over Fitz’s head. Fitz made quick work of helping Mack with his shirt as well, leaving the both of them bare to the waist.

Unable to resist, Fitz gave into the urge to lean down to press kisses across Mack’s collarbones. He didn’t think he’d ever seen such an incredible display of muscles, and now they were all his to explore. Mack was his, and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever wanted anyone as badly as he wanted Mack. “Fuck, you’re impressive,” Fitz murmured, blushing as soon as the words left his mouth.

Mack’s warm laughter eased the blush, as did Mack’s murmured, “Back atcha, Turbo.”

Fitz knew he wasn’t nearly as impressive as Mack was, but there was nothing insincere in Mack’s voice. He knew that Mack liked the way he looked, and as always he was taken aback by the power in that thought. The idea that he affected Mack just as much as Mack affected him was enough to ease any lingering hesitation about sex.

Mack was kissing him again, hands working open Fitz’s trousers at the same time. He wasn’t sure how Mack could multi-task right now, the most Fitz could do was grasp at Mack’s shoulders and hold on tight. He didn’t think he’d want it any other way.


End file.
